battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
At Last
"At Last" is a Season 5 thread written on May 4, 2015. Summary Full Text Treepelt Halfpaw: '“No, no, no, I can’t do this.” Tree paced frantically back and forth in the room she was preparing in hands pressed to her head. “I’m gonna mess up,” she muttered. “I’m gonna mess up!” One of the women tried to help her calm down down. “It’ll be fine, everything’s all ready and the weather’s fine. Theres nothing to be worried about.” “There’s everything to be worried about!” she cried, finally sinking down in her chair if only because she was worried her legs would give out. “Gah I just–can we wait–like, an hour?” “Tree, we really can’t afford to–” ''“Get a bigger budget, then!” 'Hrinthe Soulspeaker: '''Hrinthe stepped forward, trying her best to calm Tree without actually touching her. She had put a lot of work into making her human illusion look nice and have her clothes match the dresses of the other bridesmaids. “It - it will be okay! The wind is ready to fly! Do you want us to do anything last minute? Before things start? Maybe I can make a distraction? With fish or fire?” She paused. “Or maybe not. You are going to go last. It will be fine! You must breathe the lifefire in you. Here are flowers!” she carefully picked up the bouquet and deposited it front of Tree. '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '''She sighed in frustration. “Thanks, I just…gods, I’ve been waiting for this forever, and now that it’s here, I-I feel like I haven’t had any time at all! What do I ''do?” ''She looked around frantically. “Where’s Akkey?” '''Hrinthe Soulspeaker: '“Akkey is in another room,” Hrinthe replied, glancing at the other bridesmaids. “Do you need her? We can get her! Let us go get her!” she waved at them. 'Treepelt Halfpaw: 'Without another word Tree stood up and went out the door by herself, gathering up her skirt in her hands and marching down to where she knew Akkey’s room was, leaving the rest of the bridesmaids to look at each other in confusion. … Outside, the rebels were already gathered. The decorations were set and everyone was in a talkative, joyous mood. The weather had finally calmed enough to hold the ceremony, but there seemed to be two rather important people missing. '''Akkey Black: ''I should go out there… I should be there… they’re getting married…''Akkey paced her room anxiously. She knew what she had to do… She knew exactly what day it was. But she was still afraid. She stopped right in front of her door, torn. I…I can’t… 'Treepelt Halfpaw: '''Tree stopped before the door and hesitated before rapping lightly on it. “Akkey? Akkey, are you in there?” '''Akkey Black: '''She jumped a bit too violently for her liking when Tree knocked. She stepped forward, her hand hovering over the knob. Yet she hesitated… her voice caught in throat. She couldn’t respond. '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '“Akkey?” Tree stopped knocking and put her hand on the door. “I, uh…wanted to see if you were coming…?” She sighed and turned around, sliding to the floor with her back against the wood. “I know it’s been really hard for you…I just…I wanted to see if you would come out…for a little bit? 'Akkey Black: '''She dropped her hand and closed her eyes, placing a forehead on the gnarled wood, “I… can’t…” she whispered. Akkey slowly sank to her knees, dejected. She hated this. Tree was her best friend, she was supposed to be by her side… not hiding in a dark room by herself. She hated being this scared. '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '''Treepelt huffed and put her face to the ground, trying to see under the door. “Akkey,” she said in a muffled voice. Then she grinned. “Akkeyyyyy.” She made the sound as ridiculous and drawn-out as possible. “Come onnnnnn.” '''Akkey Black: '''Akkey raised an eyebrow. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t amused, “What the Hel Tree…?” She accidentally hit door with her elbow as she shifted. ''Ow. 'Treepelt Halfpaw: '“Akkey, pl–''ow!” There was a thump on the other side of the door and Tree bumped her nose as the door shifted. “All right,” she said, rubbing her nose and standing upright. “Come out for, say, an hour. If you don’t like it you can go back to being grumpy in your room. Okay?” '''Akkey Black: '“Oops…” she mumbled. There was a pause, then the door clicked as she opened it slightly. She peeked up at the half breed, eyes widening. Gods, she looks amazing. '' “I… uh… sorry. I didn’t mean to hit you…” she mumbled sheepishly as she rubbed her elbow. The door swung open slightly wider, “What… what if I get scared again.” She glanced at the scar on Tree’s collarbone, and she grimaced, “I don’t know… what I’ll do…” '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '“Shhh''hhhhhh.”'' She pulled Akkey into a hug. “No. Not gonna hear it. Besides, you have the Warden. She can help you out, right?” 'Akkey Black: '''Her heart thudded in her chest as Tree wrapped her arms around her. She was tempted to push her off again. /No… not today…/ She grit her teeth and endured it, shutting her eyes tightly. It didn’t last long, for which she was guiltily thankful, and she exhaled as they parted, “I… I suppose… I just…” she scuffed the ground, avoiding the half breed’s eyes. Akkey wrung her hands, fidgeting, “Yeah… It’s your wedding after all… I’m sorry for… being like this…” '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '“Hey, I don’t blame you in the slightest.” She leaned down to meet Akkey’s nervously darting gaze. “I just think it would be good for you. But if you’re too uncomfortable you can always leave. Okay?” She reached out and gently took Akkey’s hands, stopping their constant moving and rubbing. 'Akkey Black: 'She waited a few seconds, a few long, anxious seconds before she pulled her hands away again. She hated feeling like this whenever someone touched her, this was Tree for Hel’s sake, her best friend, her sister… but it just keeps happening. Akkey forced herself to look at her, dull green eyes meeting clear, bright ones. She was beautiful. Her long hair that usually flowed freely was done in a neat braid, black tucked under orange and flung over her shoulder. Her dress, white satin that shimmered like the rainbows of a pearl when the light hit it just right, lined with golden details. It fit her perfectly, draping over her hips and cascading down to the floor, the train rippling as she walked. She wore no jewelry, her neck was bare yet that was part of the charm. It was simple and youthful, perfect for her. Akkey choked up slightly, /She’s getting married. Today. My best friend is getting married./ She bit her lip, ignoring every instict she had that called her to turn tail and slam the door behind her, /I need to be there./ She gave a nod and a small smile, “Okay.” Category:Season 5 Category:Events Category:Treepelt Category:Akkey Black Category:Hrinthe Fishgiver